


Wedding Bells

by galaxima (Midori_ai)



Series: Wedding Bells [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, i love reinhardt too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_ai/pseuds/galaxima
Summary: Kiran and Reinhardt are getting married. Some fluff ensues.





	1. Dressing room

**Author's Note:**

> heheh after i wrote it hurts i got even more inspired and im ???? this is a filler chapter bc why not
> 
> this isnt beta'd too whoops

 

Kiran sat in the dressing room. Oh my god, this really was happening, she was getting married. She stared at herself in the mirror. 

 

She had never looked so… Different. She didn’t recognize herself in the mirror at all. Her wedding gown made her feel like a queen, her hair was in an intricate style with flowers braided in. She hadn't felt this confident in a long time. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door.

 

“Oh, hello Alfonse! How are you?” Kiran said to the blue haired prince.

 

“I’m… fine! How about you?” He replied.

 

"I'm doing great! I'm almost done with everything and I'm just, so happy." Kiran said with an airy tone.

 

Kiran thought about Alfonse, how he had been accepting towards her when she first came into the world. She was thankful he was always with her. Helping her throughout Askr.

 

"You know, I'm glad you're here today. Thank you for being so supportive of me and everything I've done. I have felt nothing but acceptance and love from you. And for that, thank you. You really are the greatest friend I could ever have.” She engulfed Alfonse in a hug, feeling even more thankful towards him.

 

"I'm glad. I'm proud of you, really I am. I'll always be here for you." Alfonse replied

 

"I should go, the wedding is about to start and I must be holding you up from getting ready. Have fun Kiran." He exited the room, leaving Kiran alone.


	2. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slight fluff uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write hehehe i hope you guys enjoyed it !!

After the wedding ceremony, a grand ball was held for the order of heroes, to celebrate the marriage of their summoner, and the Friegian knight. The ballroom was loud and filled with music and laughter.

The bride and the groom were dancing to their heart's content as others spun around them. Kiran and Reinhardt could only see each other as they glided around the room. Holding onto each other tightly. The two lovebirds were the envy of the room, everyone stared at them with complete and utter admiration.

“Kiran, darling.” Reinhardt said.

“Yes, Reinhardt?” She looked up, meeting his dark eyes.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

“I love you.”

Kiran’s face turned beet red, why was she embarrassed? They’re married after all.

“I.. I love you too.” She said softly.

Reinhardt had never felt so happy in his life, he felt like he could do anything, as long as he had his love by his side, he was unstoppable.

Kiran was on cloud 9. Her? Married? Never in a million years could she ever imagine that. But, she did, and with the love of her life too! She could die happily.

The two embraced each other, feeling only love.

Reinhardt leaned in forward to say something else.

“Thank you for showing me love, kindness, and happiness. You’ve shown me what it is to feel loved, and now, I want to return all those feelings to you, Kiran.”

Her eyes widen, tearing up.

“I love you. And together, we’ll be stronger than an army, my darling.” Reinhardt leaned in for a kiss, and Kiran’s tears of joy spilled over, and she kissed him back.

Yes, everything will be ok.


End file.
